Jims' Letters from War
by ExcursionGuy84
Summary: Based on & includes Mark Schultz's song "Letters from War". Jim writes home from the front lines and is MIA. FINISHED wcommentary.
1. Default Chapter

I got the idea for this after listening to Mark Schultz's _Letters from War_. The song was written in honor of our troops fighting to keep us safe everywhere. However, I began to imagine this song as if it were applied to Jim. And this is what came as a result.

Note: The songs lyrics are entwined with the mini-story. But I've exchanged some words to go with the Treasure Planet setting.

It was a very, very beautiful morning on Montressor. The heavy rainfall of last night had brought forth a sparkling, clear, clean and bright dawn. The sun-star Cornelio rose upon fields and patches of dew-dressed, fresh grass. The trees—maple, mulberry, oak, fir, purp and juniper—stood like pure emeralds of every shade green found within nature's realm.

And amongst this floral counterattack against the now-diminishing traces of mining and exploitation, there stood the still-brand new Benbow Inn, a well-known and beloved respite and shelter for both citizen and sailor.

Indeed, many had passed through alder-wooden front door with weary spirits and heavy bodies and yet concluded their stay with high spirits, refreshed hearts and warm memories of their generous, kind and comforting hostess, Sarah Hawkins; the goofy, sentimental yet all-around helpful & useful B.E.N.; master chef, storyteller, liquor connoisseur and pardoned villain, John Silver and the Grump family, the Inn's most loyal and earliest customers who had stayed to serve as housekeeping and dining room staff. And sometimes, Delbert and Amelia Doppler could be found there along with their children: Andrea the redhead, Chloe the brunette, Adam the puppy and Olivia the blonde.

On this dream-like morning, Sarah, accompanied by Adam and Olivia, stepped daintily onto the set-granite stone pathway. Sarah gave each of them a happy smile that spoke of deep affection for each of them. She walked straight along the stone-and-rock pathway while Olivia and Adam hopped and jumped from granite rock to granite rock, laughing and giggling. Finally, Sarah came to her destination: the big mailbox that hung from one of the iron lampposts that ranked along the walkway.

_She walked to the mailbox/On that Bright Summer's Day_

Upon opening the door, she pulled out a big stack of envelopes and telegrams. She shuffled through the smaller items on top and was beginning to inspect the middle pieces when all of a sudden she froze. "Ooooohhhh, Oh my goodness!!!", she shrieked with intense delight. That earned her two looks of curiosity from Olivia and Adam. She just looked up at them as some of the bottom envelopes fell out of her arms. "Oops," she spoke embarrassed at her actions. Gathering up the fallen papers, she hugged them tight to her bosom and ran as fast as her ankle-length afternoon dress could allow. "What's wrong?", cried out Olivia as Sarah sped past her and Adam. They both turned around to run after her.

Sarah slammed the door open and sped to the nearest unused table as fast as she could. Her behavior caught everybody's attention; even Silver and B.E.N. poked their heads out of the kitchen. Amelia came stepping over lightly to the table as her son and youngest daughter passed through the wide open door. "Adam, shut the door, if you please.", she spoke as he passed over the threshold. Once the door was shut, Amelia sat down as the three kittens—Andrea, Chloe and Olivia—came over to the table. Sarah, meanwhile, had taken the one envelope that had caught her attention and ripped it open. "What's it about?", asked Amelia as she reached for the cast-aside envelope. Sarah didn't answer but scanned the letter with anxiety in her eyes. "Sarah, dear," Amelia tried again, "I'm sure that it would be in all of our best interests if you could at least read it aloud."

This got Sarah's attention and she looked up. "I-It's-It's from Jim!", she stammered in her excitement. "Jimbo?", Silver repeated as he ambled over to stand behind his employer's chair. "Ya mean, Jimmy's started to write to us?", asked B.E.N. "Yaaaaayy," cheered the kittens and puppy. "Shhhh, quiet down, Loves," their mother shushed with her finger to her lips, "Let Aunt Sarah read what it says." "Okay," whispered Chloe as Olivia folded her hands and made a bashful face. Andrea just climbed up onto Silver's back with a little help from the gentle cyborg. Adam just leaned on the tabletop with his chin in his palms. Thus prompted, Sarah cleared her throat and began to read.

_Found a Letter from Her son / In a war far away_

"Dear Mom, Silver, Amelia, Doc, Andrea, Chloe, Adam, Olivia, B.E.N. and all others hearing this,"

"It's me Jim. I'm well and in high spirits although I miss you all very much. Morph is still with me; Thanks to You, Silver, for letting him stay with me."

"The Etherium out here is pretty bright from the Daisy and Fire Nebula's sixteen different shades of colors. It means the days are a little longer out here, but we can still rest whenever we're tired."

_He spoke of the weather / And good friends that he'd made.._

"Anyway, There hasn't been too much fighting going on; I'm still on the same ship that I shipped out on and we're running blockade duties. We did capture five Procryon vessels and defeated two that came at us with cannons aimed pretty well. Thanks to their shots, I and most of the crew have been busy patching, rebuilding and replacing parts of the hull, wiring and bulkheads. The commander and captain seem to be impressed by how well it was done in the end."

"The Fleet Commodore also has got me doing patrols and reconnaissance on my board every day and nighttime. The girls—Anya, Dolphy, Jennadelle and Meg—like to use the other five boards I brought; good thing they know all about solar surfing themselves. But unfortunately, they don't know about maintenance or keeping them in ship-shape order, so I'm the only one who fixes and recharges them. Whatever."

"Silver, Thanks for, well, what you taught me. You really did give me hope and belief when I didn't have any. You're like the father I've always wanted. I love you very much as you are. I'll always remember you, Morph helps me with that."

"Captain, um, I really do appreciate what you've helped me to do. And, uh, Thank-You for helping me get into the Academy and for trusting me so much. I owe this to you and Mr. Arrow—May God Bless his path now.

"Doc, You really are the best astronomer and navigator. Thanks for all your help and encouragement. Oh, and thanks for helping to downplay any life-threatening parts that have ever happened. Keep it up."

"Andrea, Chloe, Adam and Olivia, you all are the best. You've all been like my brother and sisters to me and I really miss playing with you every morning. I promise to bring back something for each and everyone of you; It'll be a surprise that you'll really like, I promise."

"B.E.N., well, I miss you too. Stay out of trouble and just let Silver do all the hard and complex stuff in the galley, okay?"

"Mom, I've been feeling different in some ways now that I've been away for more than two weeks. I keep thinking about you and all the things that made you unhappy when I was still sullen and breaking the law. I really regret what I did and I'm sorry that I made you cry and that I disappointed you. I wish I could see you know and hug you again. I really do want to be better than I was or the way Dad was." "

_Said "I'd been thinking 'bout Dad / and the life that he had / That's why I'm here today"_

"I care about you so much Mom. You're the reason I chose to be here: to defend you and everybody whom I love and care about. I love you and all the others."

Jim

P.S. I'll keep writing as long as I can.

_And at the end, he said/ "You are what I'm fighting for."/ It was the first of the letters from war_

Sarah finally stopped reading and handed the letter over to Amelia who began to read it for herself. Sarah then pulled out her handkerchief and began to dab the tears streaming down her cheeks. Silver chuckled although both his human and cyborg eye showed tears and grease. "There, there, Missus Hawkins," the old salt said tenderly as he patted her shoulder from behind her chair. "The lad sez he's alright 'n he'll stay that way." Sarah turned to look back at him and gave her best smile. B.E.N. was just as confident as Silver. "Yeah, Mrs. H, Jimmy's got a lot of knowledge of thing and he can do a lot a things." Then with a slightly skeptical look, he whispered to Silver, "Jim can do anything, can't he?" Silver just chuckled deeply and gave the somewhat-nutty droid a noogie that left a polished area on his brass head. "Hey, hey, that tickles!", B.E.N. nearly yelped.

At that moment, Delbert came through the front door and hung up his raincoat. "Daddy, daddy, DADDY," the four Doppler kids raised a living melee as they ran to greet their pap with open arms. Delbert was occupied for a few minutes with gathering them all up in his arms and shoulders as they all began to chatter to him at once. After the few minutes Delbert had calmed them down ( No easy thing at all!!!) and got filled in on the correspondence from Jim. "Oh, well, I'd like to see what he's written myself, if you'll just let me go Andrea." "Okay Daddy," and the redhead slid off his shoulder and down his back to the floor. Delbert walked, or rather, was lead into the dining room by Chloe, Olivia and Andrea pulling their daddy by his arms and shirtsleeves. "Well, um," the canine astrophysicist cleared his throat before continuing, "The children have led me to believe that Jim has written to us." "Here you go, dear. See for yourself," responded his feline wife as she held out the two pages of yellowish parchment. "Yeah, doc, it's really good news.", blurted out B.E.N. before Amelia shushed him. "Let him read, metal man." "Aye, Captain," replied the poor robot sheepishly.

Then, Amelia turned her head and realized that the entire company of dining patrons and waitresses were paying attention to the scene. "AHEM!!", she pretended to clear her throat loudly. This made everyone turn back to what they were doing. Having accomplished this, Amelia turned back to her friend Sarah. "I'll make sure that no rumors are perpetrated from this letter, if you are secure in that." The blue-eyed woman across from her just nodded with sad eyes but happy smile. "I just miss Jim so much; I'd give anything—even leave the Inn—just to go find my son and hug him with all my might."

"Oh, fret not about it. Jim will come home, isn't that right, Mr. Silver?" "Why, that's jest what tha lad's gonna do, come storm or fleet o' cut-throats!! Jimbo's got a heap o' spirit 'n spunk in his 'eart 'n nothings going ta keep the pup down!" "Thank-You Silver," answered Sarah with a brighter countenance.

Later that evening, just as the children were preparing for bedtime, Chloe went walking down the 4th floor hallway while she brushed her teeth in the waning darkness. She paused when she saw light coming from Aunt Sarah's room. Her curiosity peaked, she padded over to the door and slowly pushed it open with one hand. Sarah sat slightly bent over her writing table with a quill pen in her right hand. But the moment her ears picked up the creaking of the door hinges, she sat up straighter and turned towards the door. "Oh, hello Chloe. What is it?", she said as she leaned on the chair's left arm. "Wa o witee?", spoke the little aqua-eyed kitten with toothpaste and toothbrush in her mouth "I can't understand you. Go finish brushing and then come back." "O-hay.", and Chloe turned and left. She returned a few minutes later and Sarah patted her own lap. Chloe got the clue and climbed up onto her "adopted aunt's" lap. "Watcha' writin'?" she asked full of curiosity ( cat & curiosity—get it???), "It's to Jim," explained Sarah as she held the page in her right hand with her left arm around Chloe. She began to review her words of thanks and praise to her precious son.

_She started writing "You're Good / And you're Brave / What a Father that You'll be someday / Make it Home, Make it safe_

"That's pretty," commented Chloe, "I hope Uncle Jim likes it." Sarah smiled grandly. "I think he will, Chloe." Neither of them spoke for a moment and then, "Are you going to write some more, Aunt Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "Yes, I'm going to write a lot more lettersâuntil he's home safely."

_She wrote every night / and she prayed_

**Author's Note: **This is the end of Chapter 1. Boy, what a long one. I wanna say thank-you so very much, Janna Hawkins and Etherium's Angel, for your reviews—they was excellent and ultra-encouraging.

(Rips open M&M / Skittles bags and starts bombarding the two with'em!!!)


	2. A Sad Letter Day

Before I forget…

**Disclaimer: **The characters Jim & Sarah Hawkins, Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia are the sole property of the Walt Disney Animation Studios. The kittens and puppy are named by me as well as any other characters found herein.

From that time on, more letters came from Jim—sometimes four times a week and other times once a month. But the content was always full of good news: new places Jim had visited, people he met and assisted (even in on instance, he helped a heavily-pregnant Calmarian woman give birth to septuplets! The poor exhausted creature thanked Jim by naming one after him!), skirmishes and enemies that they had fought, territory taken, the quality of the food and much more.

Everyone was so touched by what their friend and son had to say. Jim was no longer the sullen, rebellious, guarded boy that Sarah, Amelia, Delbert and Silver remembered; _au contraire,_ he was now a happy, cheerful, bright, caring and passionate young sailor with a heart of fire and a will that was both strong in times of opposition yet tender towards those who were needy, broken and in distress. And yet, in spite of all the good news, Sarah always remembered that Jim was at war and that someday, it may all end so soon.

_… Late in December/ A day she'll not forget…_

"IT'S SNOWING!!!" screamed Olivia at 7:15 on the morning of December 2. "What!?!? Where!??! Where is it???" replied her sisters and brother at full volume themselves. They joined her at the window and erupted in cheers and exaltation. "Yaaayyyy, it's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!!! Let's go out and play!!! I wanna build a snowman!!! I'm gonna start a snowball fight!!!" Andrea beat them all to the clothes closet and in a few seconds, the room was a whirlwind of heavy dresses, snow trousers, shoes, socks, coats and jackets. Finally, each of them were well decked out in their own manner of winter attire. Thus set, the eager 6 year-olds stampeded out the door and down the stairs. The noise woke up nearly a third of the sleeping residents of the Inn—including their father. Delbert slid out of bed and into his rabbit wool slippers and smoking jacket (Note: Delbert does not smoke; a smoking jacket is a type of robe, usually dark red in color and made of heavy cotton, I think.). But by the time he had exited the room and shut the door to allow his wife to sleep, his offspring had exited the front door.

Later that morning, some of the earlier-rising Inn guests were dining on hot chicken eggs, beef sausage, thick slices of honey-roasted ham, whole wheat and barley toast with fresh-churned butter with purp juice, apple cider, Java coffee, hot chocolate and steaming raspberry tea.

Sarah was supervising the food serving when Mrs. Grump called out her name from the front lobby. Sarah excused herself from the table she was waiting on and walked to the front. She found Mrs. Grump behind the desk where she often served as a purser/ clerk/ customer relations steward. Right before the desk was a tall, raggedly-dressed and shivering Crickitan, a grasshopper-like insectoid with small antennae and humanoid features. "Mrs. Hawkins, this man here say he's come a long way to speak with you." "Oh well, how do you do Sir?", Sarah said with a warm note in her musical voice. The Crickitan smiled gladly and shook her extended hand. "Pleasure's mine as well, ma'am." he answered in a Welsh accent. "Would you care for some breakfast? It's hot and ready as we speak." "Aye, this old skin o' mine wouldn't mind a piece 'o meat in me 'ole belly. That is, 'less I'd be robbin' an infunt's platter t'do so." "Oh, Heavens, No, no, no, there's more than plenty. Please, follow me." Sarah led the new customer straight to a single table near the dining room wall. He took a seat and thanked her profusely. "Oh, please, just tell me what you would like," and she handed him a breakfast menu before going to get a set of napkin-wrapped utensils and table condiments. "Oh, 'fore I loose me memory, the name's Jeff." "Oh, Welcome Jeff. I'm Sarah and I'll be your server and hostess for the day." "My highest thanks to ye for that, Miss.", answered the insectoid.

He ordered a full platter of everything and consumed it all with much relish when B.E.N. brought it by immediately.

"Miss Sarah, could I 'ave a moment of yer time, please?", asked Jeff during a lull in the bustle. She nodded and came over to his spot. He then put his right arm into his coat and withdrew two envelopes. He took a deep breathe and held them out in front of him. For a few moments, he was silent and pondering. "This…is mighty difficult for me t'say, 'specially after th'wonderful food 'n such. But, well, this 'as got ta be said, so, and I'm the one they elected ta say it, seeing I was there 'n such."

"Mr. Jeff, What is it?", Sarah asked with a slight tremor of alarm beating in her bosom. He just sighed and looked at her mournfully. Then he held out one of the envelopes to her. "I just can't say it in words, so I wrote them down. I hope ye don't mind. Go ahead, it's for yeh ta read." Sarah took it, removed the paper inside, unfolded it and began to read.

_…Oh the tears stained the paper/ With every word that she read…_

Dear Miss Hawkins,

My name is Jeffery Gallagher an I've been chosen to give ya this here message. What's happened in what I say is true. I do wish to God that it weren't but it is. So, here goes.

Me an my fellow soldier, for that's what I am see, we were on the planet Kerhan and right near the front battle lines. That be where some of the war against the Procryons to this day.

Anyways, we were, one night, ordered to make a sneak attack against a sort of small mountain, to take it from the Procryons you see. And we succeeded and took the whole big hillside for ourselves.

But the morning after, must have been their whole , entire artillery and cannons was turned on our positions. We was well entrenched in holes and trenches and wood bunkers, but there was hardly one inch of ground not being blown up or shot at. Many of us out in the open was hit and hurt or killed right there. It was so bad and weren't going to stop. So our commander tell us to fall back. But as we started to, we saw the enemies coming right for our hill. The artillery was protecting them by hitting us that we couldn't even shoot to stop 'em. We was just told to get out of there and off that terrible high ground. But the trouble was, some of us were hit too bad to go anywhere. Others couldn't move a finger for because there was so much artillery fire hitting nearby. We were trapped and was going to be slaughtered. So while those 'o us who could run did, we who couldn't was left here. There wasn't any hope for us.

…_It said "I was up on a hill / I was out there alone / When the shots all rang out / And bombs were exploding…_

But we was wrong. Hope did come, right out of the sky. One moment we were getting ready to meet our maker, and then the next moment something bigger than a shell came whizzing over our head. It was heading for the enemy soldiers coming right for us. Can't rightly recall everything that happened after that, except that most of those Procos, what our nickname is for the foes, got cut down by heavy fire from that thing zooming through the air. Next thing we know, the heavy guns seemed to stop firing on us.

I'll never forget what happen next. A young soldier, well, he was standing on a flat piece 'o wood 'n metal with a sort 'o engine on the back. Anyways, he landed his craft right smack in our midst and began to lift those 'o us wounded onto his contraption. Five at a time he took em and flew em back to the backside of the hill, right out 'o sight 'o us. Did this he did, for about six more trips like so. Then, fore he returned a seventh time, 'nother wave 'o Procos come running back 'n shooting at our positions. By now, we who was unhurt 'n could move lay ourselves low 'n ready ourselves for another round. We waited 'till they was close 'n then opened up. They was cut down 'n driven back.

…_That's when I saw him / He came back for me…_

'N just in time, the lad come flying back and gathered the rest 'o the wounded. I told him to get the men out quickly 'cept he instead came running over 't me. "Sir," he say, " I'm here to get you all to safety. I just saw, from the air, a larger enemy force regrouping in the woods. You all have to fall back or your all dead."

Fore I could answer, a ricochet split open me belly. Oh, and what pain 'n agony it was. And blood too. The lad straight forth clamped his hands onto me body 'n pressed down t' stanch the flow. 'N as he dressed the wound, he told me again that we had 't leave.

"Don't be foolish lad, yeh can't possibly—" but he showed me a patch on his shirt: it say "Interstellar Naval Special Force". Thrown fer a loop I was. A Special Forces grunt? Here, amongst us?

I thought 'bout it for a few moments. With me own blood a flowin' and in terrible shell shock, I could only nod aye. If the lad were a fellow of the utmost secret, highly-skilled and stealthy brigade we'd all heard tales of, well then, maybe all weren't lost.

The lad lift me to his craft with several wounded lads as well. He called the others over and give his plan. They all agree; the enemy would only re-attack with greater numbers 'n overrun us. So the young man then tell them to take his craft 'n fly it back out 'o range. He then arm himself with his weapons and say to me,

"Sir, if you get out of here alive, go to the planet Montressor; look for the Benbow Inn. Sarah Hawkins is the owner. Tell her what's happened to me and that I love her. Oh, and take these to her, please."

'N he hand me a pack 'o papers with writin' on 'em. I took em and say, "I swear on me beating heart lad, She'll know. I'll do it fer ye." The lad smile and stood. He tell one feller t'drive the vessel and the other's t'run fast as their ruddy legs could.

Well, I was taken for the ride 'o me poor life. I never forget going so fast 'n don't remember a 'ting what happened to after that. But I know waking up in the regiment hospital with twenty-eight 'o my fellow comrades. By God's Grace, we all got better 'n fit 'nough 't fight again.

Later, I thought about the boy who helped us get away. So I go 't our divisional commander 'n tell him the story 'n 'bout the boy. The commander tell the general and they two talk for a spell. Then, our commander come 'n call for me; tells me he found out 'bout the boy, who he was and what came of him.

Well, it were so that after we'd abandoned the hilltop, the enemy had tried to counterattack. The lad had set a few booby-traps that took a number 'o their lives. He then gunned down a whole mighty number 'o them 'til his guns was empty. He then fell 'pon em with some big blades 'o his. An officer with spyglass saw it 'n swear it's so.

But when a replacement regiment counterattack 'n retake the hill later, there weren't no sign of the lone lad.

The only clue of his fate was what some skirmisher grunts who say they saw them surviving Procyons drag away a wounded soldier in Naval uniform back 't their lines in the woods.

…_And though he was captured / A man set me free…_

Anyway, sad 'n evil it be for me 't say , I were told by the general himself 'bout the lad. And Aye, he were a Special Forces soldier, a naval scout stationed on the RLS Perseverance with the fleet 'bove the planet. What were more amazing was to learn he were the one who find Treasure Planet when he were only fifteen. Aye Miss, the lad's name be James Pleaides Hawkins.

_…And that man was your Son…_

Sarah dropped the letter and covered her mouth with both her hands. Meanwhile, Mr. Jeff Gallagher arose and pulled up a chair for her to sit on. She fell into the chair heavily and didn't move for a long while. The bug-soldier sat back down and waited for her reply. Amelia had been up and eating her breakfast when she witnessed Sarah's actions. She immediately got up and strode over to her friend's chair. "What is it, Sarah", she asked quizzically. "It's the news that I've brought, en writin' ", answered Mr. Gallagher for her and he handed the letter to the redhead captain.

After a few minutes of reading it, she too let go of the paper and the settled to the floor. By now, Sarah was completely lost in overpowering grief for her fears had come to past!! Oh, why had Jim needed to go and fight? Why couldn't he have served only for a short time of even a month?? Why??? He could have been home safe and protected. But now…Oh, her Jim was now wounded and a prisoner—Maybe Even DEAD!!! Sarah just couldn't bear the thought! With overpowering weeping, she arose quickly and hurried up the stairs.

Every patron and diner had witnessed her actions and turned their stares back to the table where the bug soldier sat and cat-captain stood. Jeff shook his head sorrowfully. "Wish with all me heart that it weren't so. But sigh…I was there…'n I couldn't never tell a lie." Amelia looked upon him with respect and understanding. "You've done nothing wrong, soldier…", and just couldn't find anything else to say, so she picked up the letters from the floor and turned to walk away. "Oh, um, Miss, these here," and Jeff held out the envelope with Jim's unsent letters he didn't mail before going into battle. Amelia took them with a "thank-you" smile and walked away.

That evening, her eyes all cried out, Sarah arose from her bed, donned her night robe and turned up the gas wall lamp slightly. She padded over to her writing desk and sat down. For a long while she just sat and let her thoughts run pell-mell through her troubled mind. Then she turned her head down and saw her son's last letters that Mr. Gallagher brought. She remembered what the soldier had last said to her about them.

…_He asked me to write to you / I told Him I would / Oh, I swore" / It was the last of the letters from war…_

…_And she prayed he was living / Kept on believing…_

Sarah then turned her head to the right side of the desk and noticed one letter to Jim that was still unfinished. She slowly slid it over and reread what she'd written. Then, taking up the quill pen, she began to finish it, to reveal her thoughts, her emotions and her concern to her son—if it could ever reach him.

…_And wrote every night just to say / "You are Good / and You're Brave / What a Father that you'll be someday…_

Sarah jotted the last word lovingly, set the pen back and closed her eyes. "Oh Lord God," she prayed quietly, "If you know where Jim is, please, please…bring him back safely. Don't let him die. Please. I love him so much… I just want to hold him…one…more….time…." And with a long yawn, she arose, turned off the lamp and slid under her covers…as a Heavenly peace filled her heart and soul with confidence.

…_Make it home / Make it safe" / Still she kept writing each day…_

**Author's Note: ** Saddest piece of work I've ever written….


	3. Bring Him Home

**Authors Note: **This is the third and final chapter of this story; Thank-you Janna Hawkins & Etheriums Angel for your reviews—they've been a big encouragement. More Skittles and M&M's to you BACK!!! Heh-heh-heh-heh, just having' a lil fun!

_...And then two years later / Autumn leaves all around..._

The Fall season had finally come to Montressor's Upper Hemisphere. The air was very cool and crisp with a hint of frost and wonderful smells. Every living tree and bush ( with the exception of the Evergreens) was now adorned with both blazing shades of yellow & orange and dull, darker red & brown colorings. Many had already begun the cycle of shedding their frocks of leaves, branches and fruit. Every fruit and nut tree stood besieged by their estranged offerings of apples, walnuts, acorns and pinecones protecting their coveted cargo of delicious pine nuts. Even maple trees were tapped every morning before the sun arose for their priceless trove of golden sap that, when boiled properly, yielded the hard-earned maple syrup.

It was a wonderful time to be happy, playful and alive in this picture-perfect moment. Village shops and taverns were now swarmed by customers seeking warm baked goods, hot drinks, winter clothing, heavy blankets, firewood, anthracite coal, flour, fruit, vegetables, meats, jarred foods and syrups. Spirits were high and warm with friends and family visiting each other for long spells. The overpowering scents of baked pies, cakes, cookies, donuts and croissants were set free from bakeries, homes and inns to wander and tempt all whose sense of smell was acute.

Even the Benbow Inn was no exception to the holiday festivities. As the days passed, more visitors and guests came to lodge for the harsh winter or pass the night in a warm, comfortable bed. The entire staff was busy from the dark morning hours to late evenings. Amelia and her daughters lent their efforts each day to assist Silver and B.E.N. in the kitchen, serve the diners and clean the rooms. Silver had even hired a local foreman and crew to take several derelict ships and dismantle them to construct a new wing of 15 suites. Yet, even with the addition complete in 3 weeks, the flow of customers only grew.

So many came to stay that Sarah was compelled to give up her room and her son's. It broke her heart greatly for doing so was akin to surrendering all hope of Jim coming home. Almost a year had passed since she'd learned of Jim's capture. No more word had come since and the war raged on. Her son's sacrifice had saved many lives in Jeff Gallagher's regiment and the contested hilltop had become a staging point for the next assault that took back most of the Procryons territory. Many soldiers and released prisoners of war had returned home safely. But this only deepened Sarah's sorrow as more days passed without a word concerning her son. And with every month that passed, she _gradually_ began to lose all hope...she'd never...see...her boy...again.

One afternoon in late November, Sarah was raking maple & mulberry leaves in the now-hibernating garden. With her was Adam and Andrea Doppler. The kitten had her own small rake that she used to pick up the piles that were as large as she was. Adam, however, was on his hands and knees scrounging for acorns and walnuts.

Delbert came hurrying up the walkway with a generous hello to his daughter, son and Sarah. He then continued his pace until he'd entered the Inn's lobby. He hung up his coat and went in search of his feline wife. He found her serving a table of sailors their plates full of good food. "Um, Amelia, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked in a hushed and nervous tone of voice. "One minute, dear, and I shall be with you," she answered without looking up. Some of the more base diners made insidious remarks and blew kisses; They all hushed the moment they caught the Captain's stern look. Having silenced any flimflammers, she hung her apron in the kitchen and followed her husband to the Great Room off the side of the dining hall. They took their seats at a desk on the far side of the room. "Now, tell me what it is, Delbert that you wish to speak about."

He retrieved a folded piece of telegram paper from his shirt pocket and opened it. "I was just at the fort Fort Bellaeu visiting with Dr. Creswell Simpson when a message arrived by Morse code. It was forwarded by the spaceport from the 14th Interstellar Task Force in the Procryon Territory." He let his wife take the paper and read for herself.

PROCRYON TERRITORY, 14TH TASK FORCE, STOP.

REPORT MINOR ENCOUNTER WITH THREE PROCRYON BLOCKADE RUNNERS, STOP.

FIRST CONTACT: UNKOWN CLASS VESSEL, GIGANTIC DIMENSIONS, ARMAMENT UNKNOWN, EXTREMELY HIGH SPEED, STOP.

SECOND AND THIRD CONTACT: SHEREKAN CLASS BATTLE FRIGATES, STOP.

BATTLE ORDER: FIRST CONTACT APPROACHED FLEET AT 90 KNOTS PER MINUTE, EVADED FLEET BARRAGE, NO RETURN FIRE, PASSED FLEET ON STRAIGHT TRAJECTORY, STOP

SECOND AND THIRD CONTACTS APPROACH FLEET, FOLLOWING TRAJECTORY OF FIRST CONTACT AT 70 KNOTS PER HOUR, STOP.

ENGAGED FLEET, SEVERAL MINOR HITS, STOP.

FLEET RETURNED FIRE, DAMAGED AND DESTROYED, STOP.

NO SURVIVORS, NO FURTHER ACTION OR CONTACT, STOP.

NO FURTHER SIGN OF FIRST CONTACT, STOP.

HIGHLY RECOMMEND FULL ALERT TO ALL POSTS, STOP.

Amelia stared at the paper and didn't speak for a while. Then she asked, "One ship gets past the Interstellar blockade, but.......is it really...heading this way?" Delbert adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat.

But before he could answer, he paused and turned towards the window with a curious look on his face. He stood up, walked over to it and looked out as if he heard or saw something. Amelia followed his gaze but couldn't see or hear anything. Still, she knew her husband's species possessed the ability to hear and smell ten times better than humans.

"What is it, Delbert?" she asked. "Cannon fire." he replied blankly. "Cannon fire? From the fort?!?", she asked rhetorically knowing that the fort's heavy defenses were only used in defense. "It...sounds like it, but ...for what?"

Then, Amelia looked back at the telegram, reread the last few lines and looked out the window with a look of horror. She got up and ran to get her telescope. She returned with it in hand and lifted it to her right eye. Leaning towards the window, she studied the sky far away. Suddenly, her body stiffened and her open eye widened. "What is it? What do you see?", Delbert asked upon seeing her reaction to something she saw. Amelia turned and held the spyglass for him to see. He took a look and gasped.

Outside, Sarah Hawkins was just finishing the last big leaf pile when she stopped. She turned around until she was facing east. "Andrea, Adam," she called to the brother and sister. They came over to her side and she told them to stay close. "Why?", asked the redheaded kitten. "Shhhh," answered Sarah, "Listen." They stayed still and gradually began to hear a faint noise that sounded far away.

boooooooommmmmm, booooooooooommmmm, boooooooooommmmmm, booooooooooommmmm, booooooooooommmmm, boooooooooooommmmm......

"What is it?" Adam whispered. Sarah swallowed nervously before speaking as softly. "Sounds to me like the big guns at the fort near the town." Then Andrea spoke up, louder than her brother or "aunt". "Aunt Sarah...I think I see something—up in the sky." Sarah followed Andrea's little pointer finger and stared straight into the sky as well. All of a sudden, she realized what it was as her eyes went wide as dinner plates and she gasped.

"Delbert, here's the key to the gun cabin upstairs in the strong room," Amelia spoke rapidly as she tossed him her personal key. "Get all the weapons you can and bring them downstairs, Quickly!" She then ran into the dining room and rang the meal bell to get everyone's attention. "Now hear this everyone: There's an enormous warship flying a Procryon Armada flag bearing down on this very Inn!" Everyone gasped and a few started to ask questions, but she rang the bell again for silence until she got it. "We must construct a defense here and now before the blagards reach us! All men and boys who can shoot remain here! Women, girls and young boys follow Mr. Grump here to the cellar and hide there until it's over! Now Move!!!"

"I think it's coming toward us, Aunt Sarah.", Adam spoke slowly as he did whenever he was nervous. Sarah nodded as if she was still mesmerized by the apparition that was growing and getting closer. Suddenly, she blinked her eyes and looked at Andrea and Adam on her left and right. Looking back from the Inn to the fast-moving object, she realized that Inn was the target and they were out in the open. "Quick, both of you, come with me!" she said as she took their hands in hers and led them to a four-foot high stone wall that bordered a portion of the garden from the road to the grass lawn. "Here, stay down and don't move!" "Aunt Sarah, you're not leaving us, are you?", questioned Andrea nervously. "No, no, I'm staying right here with you," she reassured them. "But what about Mommy and Daddy and Chloe and Olivia?" the scared kitten asked. "They'll be alright. Your mommy and daddy will take care of everything."

"Everyone take a single firearm and cover yourself behind a heavy object!", Amelia ordered as she loaded her own rifle. Several sailors and war veterans, including Silver, had their own weapons and shared what spares and ammunition they had. "Chloe, Olivia, you go with Mrs. Grump and do exactly as she says, understand?" "Yes Mommy," they both replied in unison. When the cellar door was shut and secured, Amelia took a look around the room before she realized something. Sarah and her other children were still outside!!!

Sarah, Adam and Andrea began to hear a noise like a ship's engines approaching. "Aunt Sarah, why are we hiding? Is that a bad pirate's ship?" Adam wanted to know. Sarah could only nod and held her finger to her lips as the noise got closer and louder. She held out her hand flat to indicate that they were to stay down. Then, she lifted her head just enough to get a look. What she saw made her heart begin to beat more rapidly: It was a gigantic ship—nearly the length of three RLS _Legacy's_ from bow to stern with a dark brown color, four rows of 16 gun ports on each side, mainsails the size of the Benbow Inn and giant metal blades protruding from every angle of the hull. She noticed that several large 60-ponder cannons were set into the bow itself which was aimed for the Inn itself !!!

_A ship pulled in the driveway / and she fell to the ground..._

Amelia watched as the massive hulk reduced it's wind and dropped lower and lower until it was only five feet above the ground. The sails rolled up themselves and the whole monster groaned to a stop not less than ten yards from the front door. By now, every armed soul in the Inn was in position and ready—from the opposite side of the roof apex to the windows in the kitchen. "Pick your targets when they appear but do not fire until I give the word!", she commanded. The word was passed around and up so that the sharpshooters on the roof could hear as well. "How many are there going to be?" asked one nervous patron. "Yeah, and where's the whole fort contingent?" queried another. "That's not important right now," spoke Amelia without taking away her aim. "Just make sure every shot hits our attackers." Then there was silence as the motley band waited behind overturned tables, chairs, desks, walls, doors, stoves and windows. But nothing stirred on the parked ship....until, suddenly—

—there was a clanking noise and a hidden ramp opened and lowered out of the left side of the ship. The top was anchored by chains as it slowly fell and hit the grass with a dull thud. Nothing moved after that and hands shook slightly as less brazen guests tried to steady their aims.

Then...a small, furry, wiggling noise poked out of the opening. A scared, overstrained guest with a pistol let off a shot that missed the creature but made it yelp and pull back in fright. Then there came a chorus of high-pitched cries of "Don't Shoot, Don't Shoot, Please, we're not enemies, We're prisoners, Let us live, We're friends, We're starving and no place to go, Please, Have Mercy!!!" Amelia shouted to hold fire.

All of a sudden, a human shape jumped off the upper deck and landed in a crouch on the grass while a pink shape swooped down to join him. Then, the person stood upright and began to speak in a voice that hadn't been heard in two years.

_And out stepped a captain / Where her boy used to stand..._

"Mom, Captain, Doc, It's me—Jim!! It's okay, I'm Back, Don't Shoot, It's ME, JIM!!! I've brought friends!!! It's okay, we've got the ship, We're friends, We're not armed, Don't Fire, Please!!!" Amelia, Delbert and Silver couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Neither could Sarah. She stood up so quickly her head began to buzz. The speaker then turned to look her full in the eyes and she went pale. IT WAS JIM... and Morph too!!! "Mom," He said as he slowly walked towards her, "It's me, I'm back." He stepped over the wall and stood before his shock-struck mother. "Uncle Jim, you're back, you're back !!!", squealed Andrea and Adam as they climbed all over him; Jim grinned sheepishly as he gathered them into his arms and gave them a welcome hug. "Hey Adam, Andrea, I've missed you both a lot!". Morph even twirled around their head and zoomed in to lick them on their faces. Sarah still stood dumbfounded as reality struggled to defeat what hopelessness still lingered within. Finally, she blinked her eyes and reached out her hand to touch his face. Likewise, Jim placed his right hand over hers on his cheek. Now there was no more doubt—her son was alive and well !!

..._He said "Mom, I'm following orders / From all of you letters / And I've come home again"... _

"Jim...", she stammered slowly, "You're...alive." He smiled gently with understanding. "Yeah Mom, I've come home—just as you told me too," and he pulled out a string-tied bundle of her letters that she'd written to him. Sarah couldn't hold herself back anymore; she threw her arms around her only son, wishing she could lift and carry him in her arms. But she could only cling to him while she sobbed for joy and heart relief. Jim's eyes were watering too for having been so long without his mother.

_...He ran to hold her / And dropped all his bags on the floor / Holding all of her letters from War..._

"Jimbo?", came a deep, brogue-laced voice. Jim looked up and saw Silver come hurrying down the pathway with Amelia and Delbert not far behind but still clutching their weapons. "Silver!!", Jim yelled as he ran to hug his old cyborg friend. They embraced for a long while before Amelia literally pulled Jim away to give him a fantastic bear-hug. Jim was stunned!! The captain had always been so formal, so ...commanding towards Jim and here she was letting her emotions get the best of her.

But the reverie was interrupted by a small, shrill voice. "Captain, may we please come out?" Jim looked up and towards the ship. "Oh yeah, it's alright, they won't hurt you, I promise!" He ran back to the opening and spoke reassuringly. "It's okay, they're my family, they just didn't know who we were. Come on, nothing's gone to happen, I promise."

With that, out of the hold came a raggedly-dressed, poor-looking group of three-foot tall furry lemming families, wounded & bandaged Crikitan soldiers, Mackriki sailors, human servant girls and even some Naval cadets in ripped and bloody uniforms. Sarah, Delbert and Amelia were shocked by the state of the passengers and were moved with deep compassion. Meanwhile, Jim had disappeared back into the ships hold as the last dreary soul disembarked.

Sarah had just stepped forward to speak when Suddenly, there came the sound of a cavalry bugle call. Amelia realized what it was and ran past the crowd until she was between the vessel and the approaching mounted brigade who'd been sent from the fort. She waved her hands over her head and yelled "Halt !!! Stand down, Stand Down!!! There's no attack, You Hear me?!?! It's not an attack!!!" The first ranks with the officers in front slowed and signaled to the main body to halt as well. When the entire column stopped, Amelia began to explain the situation.

No sooner had she finished then something fell off the "Man O'War" behind her followed by Jim and Morph. He picked up the gagged and bound figure and dragged it over to the Colonel whom Amelia was addressing.

"Sir," he began with a little gleam in his eyes, "I'd like to present to you, Emperor and Grand Marshal Zeuvahynika Caan Wesjefar, Commander-In-Chief of the Procryon Naval Armada and supreme ruler of the Procryon Territory! With your permission, I wish to relinquish custody of him to you, Sir. Furthermore, I and those who have accompanied me charge and condemn him as a War Criminal and a Mass Murderer, Sir!" The entire company was dumbstruck by Jim's words; even Amelia looked upon him with amazement at his accomplishment! Capturing the leader of the Procryons was the best and most certain chance of victory for the Interstellar forces!

The human Colonel was the first to snap out of his stare. "Sergeant Griggs, Sergeant Howell," he called with a finger-snap and two officers rode forward. "Assign an escort battalion for the prisoner and see to his safety and delivery." The two officers rode forward, took their new charge by the arms and led him away towards the rear.

But before the colonel could address Jim again, Amelia stepped between the two of them. "Sirs, my best friend's son here has just escaped from a year's length of imprisonment as a prisoner of war. With your permission, I'd like to humbly request that he be allowed to retire to his personal quarters and be attended with sufficient care on his behalf." "Your request is granted, Madam. I'll send our quartermasters and liaison officers with a sufficient number of supplies to assist the prisoners." Amelia thanked them again and led Jim away to the Inn with Morph following.

That evening, there was a extraordinary celebration at the Benbow Inn in honor of Jim and the escaped captives. Nearly the entire population of the nearby towns came to meet the returnees, see the largest warship that had ever landed on Montressor and hear of the courageous escape. There were so many guests that the garden, docks, pathways and grass fields were set up with extra gas lamps, chairs, benches and tables stocked with wine, hot cider, coffee, tea, cakes, hot & cold meats, cheeses, fruits, jams, preserves and fresh baked bread; most of the arrivals brought and contributed hot foods and drinks themselves so that there was no lack of anything.

Nearly everyone wanted to hear the whole story of the incredible breakout. So, when a sizable gathering was milling about, Jim and the other soldiers, male and female, came out refreshed and fed as the overanxious audience gathered around to hear the story.

After each of them introduced themselves, Jim explained in detail how he and Morph had first busted themselves, the other captured Interstellar comrades and nearly two hundred other prisoners out of the Kertexach prison on the home planet Procryocanikan. They then proceeded to take over the Emperor's own private, fine custom-built battleship just a few minutes after the devil himself, his war cabinet and several close bodyguards had entered to depart. The starved, angry sailors, by cunning and complete stealth, jumped the entourage and subdued them without a shot fired. Then, Jim powered up the ships systems and took the helm and set a course straight for _his home_ where he knew they'd all be safe.

Once Jim had completed the narrative, Sarah had him and the other spacers excused for the night so that they could get their much-needed rest. Each of them got an individual (except the husbands, wives and children who shared the biggest) warm, comfy, down-feather mattress bed. Jim and his shipmates got his old room. To accommodate every single refugee, most of the other guests paid up and either continued on their journey's or found other lodgings. This blessed Sarah Hawkins so much that she refused any money reimbursements or extra provisions, no matter how large. "We already have more than enough, thank-you," she'd say to everyone who'd extend their generosity.

And so it was that after nearly 3 years of duty, battle and imprisonment, Jim stood at last in his own room again—washed up, filled, tired and ready for his first warm, comfortable and safe bed.

But just as he was slowly sliding under his bedcovers, there came a soft knock on the door as it creak open and Sarah looked right in. "Jim," she said in a choked up voice, "before you—go to sleep...I, have something that I want to tell you." Jim just lifted and lowered his chin almost imperceptibly as Sarah entered and came over to his bedside.

For a long while, mother and son just stared into each others eyes as love and joy once again over-flooded their hearts.

Finally, Sarah bent down and held Jim in her arms as her tears of happiness and healing flowed between her lovely eyelids. "I love You so Much...Jim...my son." At that, his arms squeezed her body tighter as his closed eyes streamed as well. "I love you too, Mom." She then sweetly kissed his forehead before saying, "...Welcome Home."

_Bring Him Home.../_

_Bring Him Home.../_

_Bring Him Home..._

**Author's Note: ** Well, that's that. I know I really drew out this chapter for a long spell. But Jim's home safe and sound. Thank –you all so much, Etherium's Angel, Janna Hawkins, et. al. I do sincerely hope you've all enjoyed it very well. Drinks for everyone! Drinks all Around!

**October 29, 2004: **I came back to read the first draft and thought, "You know, this really didn't end in the right way; it needs something more personal, more intimate and...more...family quality." So I revised it to give more time between Jim and his mom.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everybody!!!

Just wanted to say thank-you again for all your reviews and questions.

I also wanted to encourage all of you (wellâI know that you, Janna Hawkins, got to do so and I high-five ya for it) âto, if you can, look up and listen to Mark Schultz's _Letters from War_.

Here's a few links for your pleasure—Hope you all like the song & video—I did!

From Mark Schultz's own 

The Lyrics

note: I've heard the song, bought and downloaded it; and I do believe that the first line goes: "_She **walked** to_" not "_She runs to_". I'm not sure how it got so but listen for yourself and ?songid5672


End file.
